User talk:Crimsonnavy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 Video Since I should be getting power soon, and since I got this uber awesome idea from Tama63, I was wondering what you thought of a video showing the improvements made on the wiki? Much like the one showed in this comment? – ''Jäzz '' 17:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds like it could be cool. 18:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Forum Check out the forum I made here. Thanks! --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 00:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Absence of Blogs Excuse me, good sir, but I see there isn't an option to have Blogs here. May I ask why they're not hosted here? I would love to post my favorite/best team and ask others what their's was. I ask if you could add them, or at least explain to me why the option is not here. Have a good day. -- 03:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Help Urgently Needed New Page: Eeveelution Hi, I am a new user to this wiki. I would just like to ask some help in editing a page: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Eeveelution (Just try searching it on bulbapedia and you'll see something like that) I created that page beacause I noticed that there isn't any page like that yet. I am just a rookie editor, I've just created my account recently, so I really need some good editor to edit and improve the page. Thank You. Thanks for the welcome, I am very happy to be together ^ _ ^ Well, thank you for explaining to me why they're not here. Also, would you prefer I remove the pics? If so, I will if need be. 19:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) A few things #Rune Zekrom's nomination can be closed whenever. #Don13 has been waiting a while to get his membership closed. Pokepower:Membership #ANX219 hasn't edited in months now either, like SapphireWave. #Venom187, PoirotH, Wattz2000, Ciencia Al Poder, and some other users can go on the poll, and maybe you should rerun users who didn't make it before? IDK who to put for the Featured User. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank You for introducing yourself and I will tell you if i need anything KingOfD98 Don't make me blow my stack 19:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pokepower Thanks a lot! As about my title, it should be something about the anime. It's up to you the exact name. :-) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 12:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ANX219 Ironically, she just returned today :/ --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 22:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) blog post how to make a blog post? and how do you comment on one? Nalupie 17:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :You cannot create a blog or blog comment because blogs are disabled per this forum. 2 things I know your probably busy or something but ANX219 just edited after you demoted her -_-, and our favicon is the same as Pokemon Fanon's wiki, we might want to consider changing ours or something, IDK. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 18:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Video (Part II) Okay, I've finished the video. Would you watch it and tell me if there's anything that should be changed? – ''Jäzz '' 23:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Template The admin badge at the top of my page is messing up, do you see it? --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, and just yesterday, too. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Template:PokéSpritesXtra changes Hey Crimson. I was going around pages, and I noticed that Pikachu's list, including others, had a bit of a coding problem. I went to the template, did a few changes, and made this. It has the same mechanics as the original list, but if there is not an image for a certain part, it won't show, as shown by this. Bullet has already given me the OK to use the new template, but told me to ask you for another admin's OK, so tell me your thoughts please, and I hope this helps. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 20:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Hey there! I left this message on Jazzi's wall and wanted to check with you to see if it was ok: My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I'm currently running @WikiaAnime along with Bereisgreat (an admin on several anime wikis) and I love all the hard work that you guys have put into the Pokemon Wiki. For the new upcoming movie, we were wondering how you felt about putting up a new poll for the movie. I'd be happy to take any other suggestions on highlighting the movie on the mainpage as well. Let me know what you guys think! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hi Crimson! I'm loving the new wordmark, however, do you think we could make a monobook logo with the same format/look? It'd be much appreciated. – ''Jäzz '' 23:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll upload it in a sec. 23:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Look good? 00:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks great! – ''Jäzz '' 00:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) PokePowerStatus What exactly is the point of this? Is it used at all? -- 21:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. -- 21:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC)